1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a robot, and a control method.
2. Related Art
There has been research and development regarding a technology of capturing a measurement target onto which a pattern image is projected by a projection unit, and performing various processes (for example, the generation of a three-dimensional point cloud) using a three-dimensional measurement of the measurement target based on the captured image.
In this regard, a three-dimensional measurement apparatus configured to appropriately determine the boundary between a bright section and a dark section using a space encoding method when reflected light is blurred is known (refer to JP-A-2012-103239).
More specifically, the three-dimensional measurement apparatus controls a projector to project plural rays of stripe pattern light having alternately positioned bright and dark regions with different widths onto an object, controls a camera to capture an image of light reflected from the object onto which the plural rays of stripe pattern light are projected, acquires information related to the distance from the object corresponding to each of the plural rays of stripe pattern light, and calculates the reliability of each of the plural rays of stripe pattern light.
During the calculation, the projector projects stripe pattern light onto the object, the stripe pattern light being shifted by a predetermined cycle from the stripe pattern light having the calculated reliability greater than or equal to a threshold value. In addition, the camera captures an image of reflected light of the stripe pattern light shifted by the predetermined cycle. The three-dimensional measurement apparatus acquires information related to the distance from the object corresponding to the stripe pattern light shifted by the predetermined cycle.
However, an apparatus in the related art cannot measure the three dimensions of a measurement target based on a pattern image, depending on the material or the shape of the measurement target. In particular, bleeding of the pattern image projected onto the measurement target may occur in a captured image depending on the material or the shape of the measurement target to be measured three-dimensionally, and it is necessary to find a pattern image suitable for the material or the shape of the measurement target via a trial and error method whenever the material or the shape of the measurement target is changed.